Sallidasep sàm on
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: La continuaciòn de ¿Que no ya estabas muerto? 1x2, inevitablemente confuso. suspiro hace mucho que no escribia algo de GW asì que no sean muy duros please!
1. Espejos

****

Agradecimientos y dedicatorias:

Muchas gracias a todas las preciosas que con sus reviews y correos me motivaron a terminar el fic_ ¿QNYEM?_: ****

Aisha, KaMUi-cHaN, Kaori_(Con expectativas satisfechas me referí a que las iba a complacer en este fic, escribiendo 1+2, que tal?? ^_^ nunca dejó de parecerte confuso verdad??)_**, jocky-misao**_(Ohayoo!! Gracias por los aplausos, que tuvieron eco en el salón vacío donde me encuentro ^_^)_**, Green-Dream, Akari Hisui**_(A mi también me gustó incluir a Hilde en la historia... aunque desafortunadamente tuve que matarla. Y ya no tienes que esperar más!! Pasa a leer la continuación!!)_**, Yami Bakura, sailorluisa, Rika Shinigami, kenssy**_(Que bueno que te ha gustado, y no te preocupes porque la continuación es 1x2, tomando en cuenta sus demandas ^_~)_**, Loreto W**_(Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te hayan gustado mis fics!!)**, **_Roquel_(Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, se nota que le pusiste mucha atención para poder entenderle ¿verdad que Heero si estaba muy empeñado por salvar a Duo?)_.

Esta continuación va dedicada a todos aquellos que me pidieron **YAOI** y a los que no me lo pidieron pero también me animaron a escribirlo de todas formas este va para ustedes!!

****

Advertencia 1: Duo, Trowa y Quatre serán los personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo (pero si ponen atención, también encontrarán diálogos del piloto de Wing ^_~). **Yaoi, 1x2 **(pero verán algo de acción hasta el siguiente capitulo, por ahora solo encontrarán pistas). Tendrá una segunda parte y por ahora no puedo confirmar si habrá una tercera.

****

Advertencia 2: los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen y solo escribo por el placer de torturarlos y no gano nada más que eso.

****

Advertencia 3: Este fic se supone que ocurre varios meses después del final de ¿_QNYEM?_ Nomás les digo por si les quedaba duda que era continuación...

****

~** ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER **~

__

Si las siglas **¿QNYEM?** no te son familiares, ve a leer la aclaración # 1 (que están al final de la página) antes de empezar a leer el fic, o ignórame, es tu decisión.

* * * * * * *

__

Anteriormente habíamos quedado en que Duo podía ver muertos en sus sueños y, a pesar de que le llamaban Dios, sentía que era un prisionero. Un día Heero aparece y lo saca de ese lugar. Meses después, Trowa corre peligro de morir y Heero pide la intervención de Duo para salvar al piloto de Heavyarms. Un año después, las guerras terminaron y Hilde muere en un accidente. Duo decide escapar de la realidad y quedarse en el mundo de los muertos, entonces algo fantástico sucede que viene a aclarar el misterio del reino de los muertos: este era solo un refugio hecho por Duo para estar con las personas que se habían separado de el al morir.

Consecuencia de los sucesos anteriores, es un habilidad psíquica muy extraña que consiste en que Heero, Duo y Trowa pueden comunicarse con pensamientos y explorar lo que hay en la cabeza de las demás personas a un nivel demasiado físico para sus gustos. Eso no puede ser bueno, de por si los involucrados tienen sus propios problemas que lidiar... ¿como van a controlar este extraño talento que les permite saber lo que otros tratan de ocultar? y tener sentimientos que no saben como manejar?

****

~ * SALLIDASEP SÀM ON * ~

__

'¿Llamas a eso dormir?'

'¿Cómo lo llamarías tu?'

'Pesadillas.'

'No son pesadillas, es lo que queda después de ellas... la paz y tranquilidad de estar por fin solo'

'Pero no estás feliz'

'Nadie es en verdad feliz, Heero.'

****

1. ESPEJOS

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Why would i suffer

if I can avoid it.

The real thing is pain

In the reflection,

I'm happier even cheated.

The true by itself hurts

In the reflection, 

I'm peaceful even dying

What I see in my reflection

isn't real, I know.

But lies are so beautiful... (3)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duo tenía una pesadilla. No era la misma de antes, era diferente y la sentía impersonal, el más grave tormento ahora era el silencio y la paz que reinaba en el lugar vacío.

No había nadie a su alrededor, ni un alma, ni un muerto, nadie que lo observara, nadie que le hablara, nadie...

"estoy solo..." murmuró con tristeza. Después de eso una lluvia pesada comenzó a caer pero el no intentó protegerse y simplemente dejó que lo empapara.

"... esto es muy deprimente."

* * * * * *

Los meses habían pasado y el no podía aguantar más esa farsa, ver como fingía todos los días como si en verdad todo estuviera bien, con una sonrisa permanente en su cara, lleno de energía, listo para enfrentar lo que viniera cada día... mientras que por las noches se privaba a si mismo del descanso necesario para recuperar energías.

Era obvio que Duo no dormía lo suficiente, o absolutamente nada. Su constante vigila le hizo saber que su alimentación tampoco era buena. Tres cuartas partes de su alimento consistiera en café y que evitara comer en público le hacía saber que tampoco ingería nada en privado.

Duo había estado haciendo eso por 12 semanas y ahora irónicamente parecía la "viva" imagen de un esqueleto, enormes ojeras manchaban su rostro, los huesos del cuerpo parecerían estar pegados a la piel, el músculo desapareciendo por falta de movimiento (ya que si no te alimentas bien, no tienes fuerza para moverte).

Quatre no sabía que pensar, no podía imaginarse que podría ser lo que molestara tanto a su amigo para privarse de las necesidades básicas para sobrevivir.

__

'¿Acaso quiere morir?' se preguntaba a sí mismo con tristeza.

* * * * * *

__

'¿Acaso quiere morir?' escuchó Duo dentro de su cabeza. Y alzó la vista para encontrar el rostro mortificado de Quatre.

Inmediatamente Duo bajó la vista y se puso a observar la taza de té que le había preparado su amigo.

Duo se sentía avergonzado. Quatre había venido a visitarlo y el no tenía nada que ofrecerle, pero como si el otro joven hubiera anticipado esto, había traído con el varias bolsas llenas de provisiones –alimento, medicinas y utensilios básicos- junto con su aura de determinación.

Duo sabía que no podría evadir a un Quatre decidido, peor ahora que Quatre había llegado a la conclusión de que Duo quería suicidarse.

__

'¿Y no es eso lo que quieres?' preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

El chico con trenza sacudió su cabeza en respuesta y se decidió a tomar de la taza que había sido preparada para el.

* * * * * *

Quatre observó con cuidado como Duo había acabado su bebida de un solo trago y al final sonrió.

"¿Qué pasa Quatre?" Pero Duo no necesitó que Quatre le explicara nada, el pudo leer su mente fácilmente y entendió que había sido drogado por medio de la bebida.

Los ojos de Duo se cerraron contra su voluntad. Alcanzó a escuchar un último murmullo antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad _'es por tu bien, Duo'._

* * * * * *

"Arggghh!!" gritó Duo enfurecido "Maldito Quatre, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan amable? De seguro el pensaba que me estaba haciendo un favor..."

Duo miró alrededor. "¿En que lugar estoy ahora?" solo podía ver una extensa llanura que parecía interminable y sobre su cabeza, en el cielo, parecía estar formándose un remolino de nubes que abarcaban todos los tonos de gris existentes.

"Necesito salir de aquí." el joven con trenza dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a caminar en busca de una salida. Caminando por un largo tiempo, que al le parecieron horas, días, semanas... cerraba sus ojos y al abrirlos nada había cambiado en el paisaje.

Poco a poco comenzaba a cansarse, y también, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color, del místico violeta a un gris tormentoso como el de ese cielo sobre su cabeza, claro que el no se daba cuenta de esto. De lo que si estaba consciente es que ya no podía ver nada más que gris.

Sus ojos estaban nublados.

Debido a eso no pudo notar el repentino cambio en el ambiente. Ahora todo era de color negro. El suelo. Las paredes- o algo por el estilo. No podía distinguir nada de eso y fue por eso que terminó chocando con algo. "Auch!" exclamó pero la verdad es que no le había dolido, solo quería saber con que había chocado así que se esforzó por ver a través de la neblina que solo había en sus ojos. Y pudo distinguir una figura que tenía forma humana._ '¿hay alguien ahí?'_

La figura seguía inmóvil frente a el y Duo tampoco se atrevía a moverse. "Oye..." dijo el. Pero la figura no respondió. El chico con trenza comenzó a tallarse los ojos tratando de ver mejor y poco a poco su visión comenzó a tener más claridad, aunque solo podía ver escalas de grises, fue suficiente para reconocer a la personas frente a el. Era...

¿el mismo?

Duo estiró su brazo para tocar la figura, y vio que el otro hacia lo mismo. Cuando sus manos se tocaron, en realidad hizo contacto con una superficie fría. _'uh?'_

"Es un espejo." Volteó a ver a su alrededor y vio montones de imágenes de el. _'brrr... ¿cómo llegué aquí? y como le hago para salir?'_ sus reflejos lucía sorprendidos, haciéndole saber que así era como el se veía.

Caminó por un pasillo lleno de espejos, buscando nuevamente una salida para ese extraño lugar cuando volvió a chocar con algo, pero esta vez, no había sido un espejo. Duo volvió a aventurar su mano para tocar lo que había frente a el pero no pudo sentir nada. Confundido, trató de acercarse para ver si lo que había bloqueado su paso antes se encontraba más adelante, pero...

"Detente!" una voz le advirtió.

Duo volteó a ver detrás de el pero no vio a nadie. Siguió buscando alrededor y solo podía ver su figura en los espejos, no había nadie más ahí _'esa voz...'_

Por algún motivo inexplicable, aun para el, se le ocurrió mirar abajo "nani? Qué pasó con el suelo?" frente a sus pies había un agujero en forma circular, se extendía de punta a punta por el pasillo de los espejos, impidiendo así el avance de Duo "Ahora tendré que regresar por donde vine" y se dio la vuelta para hacer justamente eso pero se encontró con que el pasillo tras de el había desaparecido. Ahora estaba frente a un enorme espejo,

donde el no se reflejaba.

* * * * * *

__

'El cree que está perdido' murmuró un joven que portaba un peinado muy... original.

__

'No.' respondió el otro que estaba de pie, por un lado del otro con el cual conversaba sin palabras. Su dialogo solo tenía eco en sus mentes, excluyendo así a un tercer joven que los miraba desconcertado, 

después de todo su aparición había sido algo... inesperado.

__

'¿Estás seguro?' insistió nuevamente, el que había hablado primero, en su voz se notaba un tono de preocupación.

__

'... No.' repitió el otro, su mirada mostraba algo de incertidumbre, y el corazón del tercero podía sentirlo: el dolor, la preocupación, la... culpa?

__

'¿Quieres que vaya a ayudarle?' pero cuando el primero apenas se iluminaba con semejante idea, el segundo ya había partido. Pero no físicamente, su cuerpo seguía ahí, vacío... sin alma.

Cayó al suelo al haber perdido su esencia, lo que alteró al tercero e hizo que el primero sonriera un poco.

* * * * * *

Duo sabía que era un espejo porque todo lo que estaba tras de el se reflejaba, incluso el hoyo en el suelo, era solo el – su reflejo – el que no aparecía.

"Trowa..." murmuró el. "¿Estás por aquí cerca, amigo?" Duo levantó la vista y pronto sus ojos se llenaron de neblina, nuevamente.

"Justo aquí." fue la respuesta. Aunque el no podía ver a nadie, la voz era más que suficiente para reconocerlo, era la misma que había escuchado antes.

"¿Trowa? No sabes que alivio escucharte..." dijo mientras comenzaba a tallarse los ojos en un inútil intento de mejorar su vista.

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" preguntó Trowa.

"¿Uh? Cómo? Pues caminando!" respondió el otro, resentido por una pregunta tan... tonta e irrelevante.

"..." pero según parecía, el otro pensaba todo lo contrario.

"No estoy bromeando, Trowa," – y pensando para el, agregó _'¿dónde rayos estás?'_ claro que nunca dijo eso en voz alta - "¿sabes como salir de aquí?"

"¿No puedes verme?" parecía que el otro podía leer sus pensamientos.

"Errr... nop." respondió Duo algo avergonzado. En ese momento el volvió a tallarse los ojos – ya no hacía falta esconder su ceguera al otro que lo había descubierto - y pudo distinguir una silueta alta y delgada a una distancia corta, pero aun no era suficiente para distinguir el rostro de la otra persona.

"Hm. Es por eso que estás aquí, entonces. Por eso tus ojos no pueden enfocar nada y por eso no puedes hallar la salida tu solo" murmuró el otro, más para si mismo,

de hecho ignoraba a Duo mientras el otro decía: "Pues no. ¿Estoy cerca de la salida? ¿vas a ayudarme a salir de aquí?"

"después de todo, Trowa tenía razón." dijo el otro, terminando así con sus deducciones.

Duo se quedó con cara de _'What?'_ desconcertado por un momento, antes de preguntar "¿de que estás hablando? Trowa?"

"Nada. Solo estás perdido, Duo. Eso es todo." le respondió tranquilamente la voz de Trowa.

"¿Entonces ya terminaste de decir cosas sin sentido? Bien, porque YA QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!" chilló Duo, actuando tan dramático como le fuera posible.

"Bien. Pero tienes que saber que no vas a despertar inmediatamente después de que hayas salido. Lo que te dio Quatre fue planeado para hacerte dormir por 12 horas."

"Genial." murmuró Duo algo enfadado y mental maldiciendo a cierto tipo de cabello rubio por sus estup- endas ideas "¿saldremos de aquí pronto?" preguntó ya impaciente, al ver que el otro aun no se movía para decirle por donde debían ir.

"Si, solo tienes que saltar al hoyo." dijo el otro como si fuera lo más natural.

"¿Qué?" - _'¿saltar?'_ - "pero si hace un momento me dijiste que no me acercara!"

"..." Trowa hizo una pausa antes de responder "... yo no dije eso."

"¡Claro que lo dijiste!! Yo te escuché!" gritó Duo alterado. Al principio, el pensó que su amigo había estado burlándose de el – al hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona - pero ahora algo le hacía sospechar que no podía confiar en el.

Después de todo nada podía asegurarle que esta persona en verdad fuera - "Duo." la otra voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero el ya había entendido donde estaba el engaño.

"No me digas," dijo Duo en voz baja "tú no eres Trowa, cierto?"

"No." respondió el otro con sinceridad.

__

'¡Descarado!' - "¿Pues entonces dime quién demonios eres, y porque suenas como el?" gritó nuevamente, pero el otro no dijo nada.

Duo sintió y vio la figura borrosa que se acercaba a el y comenzó a retroceder, sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo acercaban al espejo donde no se reflejaba.

"Duo no-" gritó la voz, pero ya no era la de Trowa "- te acerques al espejo!" terminó de advertirle, pero la espalda de Duo ya había chocado con lo que debía ser una superficie plana y dura, pero en realidad era suave y casi líquida. Así que en lugar de quedar recargado, cayó a través del espejo y se sumergió en una sustancia densa donde lo abandonaron sus demás sentidos.

__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Porque tendría que sufrir?

si puedo evitarlo.

La realidad es dolor.

En el reflejo,

soy feliz aun siendo engañado.

La verdad duele.

En el reflejo,

estoy en paz incluso si muero

Lo que veo en el reflejo

no es verdad, yo lo sé.

Pero las mentiras son tan hermosas... (3)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Aclaraciones:

La verdad es que no estoy muy segura si este fic pueda entenderse sin que antes hayan leído la primera parte, solo ustedes podrán decir, pero para evitar problemas les recomiendo que primero vayan y lean mi fic **¿Qué no ya estabas muerto?** porque esta es su secuela!! por lo tanto debe tener más sentido si la leen después.

Si algo en particular no les quedó muy claro, pues pregunten!! mándenme un correo o agréguenlo a su review y yo me encargaré de aclarar sus dudas.

El poema que utilice para este fic fue escrito por Linnda (mi alter ego y auto proclamada coautora del fic ¿QNYEM?), se titula **_REFLECTION_** (Reflejo) y lo agregué a este fic porque me pareció apropiado por eso de los espejos, lo que está escrito al final del fic es la traducción y fue hecha exclusivamente para acompañar este fic, el poema original es en inglés y es mío de mi propiedad propia de nadie más que mía ¿está claro el trabalenguas? Por favor no lo usen sin mi autorización, o me veré obligada a demandar (Atentamente, la loca posesiva de Linnda.)

Creo que todos tienen ya una buena idea de quien era la figura borrosa que estuvo hablando con Duo verdad? Ahora, les hago una trivia ¿qué rasgo había utilizado yo en mi otro fic ¿QNYEM? para distinguirlo y Duo lo pasó por alto? este ocurrió antes de que Duo descubriera que no se trataba de Trowa. Habrá un premio a quien acierte! (pero no estén esperando dinero ¬_¬' ) Buena suerte!!

****

Comercial:

**E * G * O * C * E * N * T * R * I * S * M * O**

__

"Los quiero a todos... pero de amar solo a mi." 

__

XD Hola!!

¡Visiten mi página!! Y si ya la han visto pues vuelvan pronto que estoy a punto de actualizar!!

Matta ne!!


	2. Amatistas

Agradecimientos (y muchos saludos y besos!!) a:

****

Roquel. Ohayoo!! Gracias por el resumen!!! Y mil disculpas por hacerlo tan confuso y con tan poco yaoi, pero es que mi lectora beta es mi prima Tranky y no tiene mucha tolerancia a esas cosas, apenas si me ayuda, pero ella es la que me dijo que si se entendía y que no era muy confuso así que quejas por eso, vayan con ella _ apunta a la puerta que tiene una estrella pegada y en el centro dice Tranky_

****

Green-Dream. jeje, debería, me gustaría quisiera poder (pero no puedo) escribir más seguido. Aunque pronto me voy a convertir en una desmpleada exuniversitaria y entonces voy a tener todo el tiempo del mundo... o no? Naaa!! Voy a tener que ponerme a buscar un trabajo vv (como me quejo verdad??)

****

Aiko. XD, como que tercera parte?? Es apenas la primera... aunque si va a haber una tercer que ya está casi lista y solo me falta un pequeño detalle .

****

Kiri Miyamoto. Hullu!!! Sorry por la larga espera vv. Hehe, y al final del fic les doy la respuesta a la trivia XD.

****

Tam Alor. muchas gracias por ayudarme con la segunda lectura de este fic y por tus recomendaciones.

****

AMATISTAS

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

La amatista es un tipo de cuarzo cuyo color puede variar del violeta profundo al lavanda pálido, al extremo de parecer casi transparente. Siempre ha recibido el nombre de "piedra benéfica" porque atrae la buena suerte para los amantes, los deportistas, los cazadores y los hombres de negocios. Como todas las violáceas, genera sentimientos espirituales y tendencia al amor sublimado y absoluto. Otorga auto-control. Es especialmente favorable a los nacidos bajo el signo de Piscis, pero resulta un amuleto tan poderoso que se considera igualmente afortunado para todos los signos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No me digas,... tú no eres Trowa, cierto?"

"No." respondió Heero, aunque el eco de su voz aun sonaba como Trowa.

"¿Pues entonces dime quién demonios eres, y porque suenas como el?"

Heero notó que el espejo atrás de Duo había tomado la misma forma turbulenta que apenas unos momentos había tenido el agujero en el suelo. Trató de advertirle mientras se acercaba a el "Duo no te acerques al espejo!" exclamó, pero la espalda de Duo ya había chocado con la superficie y pasó a través de ella en cuestión de segundos.

Heero se apresuró a llegar hasta el y estiró su brazo para alcanzarlo y sus dedos también atravesaron el espejo a la vez que una sensación de vacío alcanzaba su cuerpo, entonces se alejó de ahí por instinto. Cuando hizo eso recordó que Duo acababa de atravesar ese mismo objeto e intentó entrar nuevamente pero la superficie del espejo había vuelto a ser sólida y, como antes, no lo reflejaba a el pero si al resto del lugar.

- - - -

Quatre había pasado todo el tiempo tratando de entender el extraño comportamiento de sus tres amigos. Duo dejando de comer y dormir, Trowa estaba más callado que de costumbre y el mas raro de todos: Heero, que minutos después de que había llegado a casa de Duo sufrió un desmayo del cual no lo había podido despertar todavía.

Lo sorprendió también que cuando llegaron Trowa y Heero, parecía como si supieran todo lo que había pasado 'pero eso es imposible, yo se que ninguno de ellos se han comunicado con Duo o conmigo'.

Trowa estaba ayudándolo en la cocina, aunque Quatre sospechaba que estaba ahí tanto para vigilarlo como distraerlo, pero ¿de que? el no podía saberlo.

Por algunos momentos el también se sentía algo diferente. En su cabeza una voz le preguntaba porque lo había hecho '¿por qué hice que?' y la voz -que el creía, era su conciencia- le preguntaba porque había engañado a Duo para hacerlo dormir y el respondió con sinceridad, repasando cuantas veces sospechaba que algo no andaba bien con su amigo, cuando se dio cuenta de que casi nunca comía y cuan obvio era que no estaba durmiendo, 'Duo está haciendo esto a propósito'

Trowa volteó a verlo entonces y le preguntó - "¿estás seguro?"

Quatre se sorprendió al escuchar esto "pe- perdón?"

"¿estabas pensando en voz alta?" le preguntó Trowa.

"¿estaba hablando?" Quatre no estaba muy seguro de eso. Trowa asintió.

'Que extraño' pensó el rubio. 'Nunca he dudado de que estoy haciendo esto por el bien de Duo. Se que forzarlo a dormir es lo mejor por ahora. No eran mis-' Quatre miró hacia Trowa con algo de curiosidad.

'No soy yo quien está dudando... ¿quién?'

- - - -

Duo sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto por un líquido denso, del cual no intentó escapar. Había algo tranquilizador en el que le hacía olvidarse de la soledad y sus demás sentidos.

Pero al mismo tiempo, el pudo notar como el brillo de su alma, el regalo que Hilde y otros espíritus le habían dado, estaba siendo absorbido por esa misma sustancia que lo hacía olvidar.

Comenzó a forcejear para salir entonces, pero nunca lograba llegar a la superficie -si es que había tal cosa- de la sustancia que lo cubría. Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez mas lentos y requerían más esfuerzo. A Duo no le gustaba eso. Fue entonces que notó con algo de horror que la sustancia estaba comenzando a endurecerse, hasta el punto que ya no pudo moverse más. Sus brazos y piernas quedaron estirados, su cabeza alzada hacia arriba y sus ojos entreabiertos ardían por estar en contacto con aquel extraño material.

- - - -

Heero comenzó a observar a su alrededor, buscando el nuevo lugar donde el portal se abriría _'¿Ahora cambia de posición?'_ preguntó una voz que hacia eco en todo el lugar.

"Así parece" le respondió el joven que seguía su búsqueda con la mirada.

__

'Pensé que habías dicho que Duo era el responsable de su existencia'

"Así es. El es el responsable, y también te dije que el no lo sabía."

__

'¿vas a sacarlo de ahí entonces?'

Heero no respondió a esa pregunta, en lugar de eso solo le pidió a Trowa que se hiciera presente de alguna manera "... creo que lo que estoy buscando se esconde junto contigo"

Acababa de decir eso cuando Trowa apareció frente al espejo para el cual las personas no existían y dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Heero "¿entonces si vas a ir por-" la voz de Trowa se cortó al ver que el otro pasó a través de el, desapareciendo de esta manera.

- - - -

__

'Esto tiene que ser una broma!' Quatre tuvo que cargar el cuerpo de Trowa desde la cocina - donde el también se había desvanecido - hasta la habitación de Duo.

Con desvanecido, el joven rubio se refería a su alma. No podía encontrar esa chispa de vida en los cuerpos de sus amigos y eso lo hacía sentir algo incómodo porque le daba la impresión de que habían muerto.

__

'pero ellos ya han hecho esto antes, eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que no entiendo es porque puedo sentir que están cerca'

Quatre depositó el cuerpo de Trowa a los pies de la cama de Duo, donde también se encontraba Heero.

__

'puedo sentirlos a ellos, y también puedo sentir lo que sienten... donde quiera que estén, quisiera...'

- - - -

Heero había pasado a través del 'cuerpo' de Trowa y había caído de la misma forma que Duo. El mismo líquido se hizo presente para rodearlo, pero el no hizo ningún intento de salir, sino que esperó pacientemente a que esta se solidificara. Después Heero solo se deslizó fuera del material que lo rodeaba como si no estuviera ahí.

EL joven se abrió paso a través de ese sitio dominado por la oscuridad. La poca luz que se podía encontrar provenía del interior de esferas sólidas como de la que Heero había salido. Por fuera, estas parecían enormes piedras amatistas, lo suficientemente grandes para contener el cuerpo de una persona, que era lo que cada una de ellas guardaba en su interior.

Las gemas permanecían de pie, su forma ovalada y su contenido, hacía que diera la impresión de que se trataba de huevos transparentes porque te permitían ver como brillaba las almas dentro de ellas,

pero Heero sabía mejor que eso. Esas gemas estaban matando a las personas atrapadas en ellas absorbiendo su luz, el símbolo de la vida, y convirtiéndolos en sombras o espíritus.

Afortunadamente el piloto del Wing había aprendido en sus previas experiencias con Duo y el reino de los muertos, como controlar el resplandor de su propia luz, lo único que tenía que hacer para que esas gemas lo dejaran salir era hacerles creer que ya habían absorbido toda su energía.

Heero frunció el ceño con desaprobación hacia las gemas mientras comenzaba a caminar entre ellas, dando pasos rápidos y precisos 'hay más que las veces anteriores...' obviamente no era la primera vez que había entrado a este lugar. Siempre que venía sucedía lo mismo, una de esas gemas lo encerraba y el escapaba, luego comenzaba a sacar a todas las personas que le eran posible, antes de que llegara la hora de despertar.

Había encontrado este lugar mientras buscaba a Duo, hace varios meses, pero la figura de Duo nunca había vuelto a aparecer... hasta ahora. Y a pesar de eso, Heero sabía que esto había sido causado por "Shinigami". Todo en ese lugar tenía la esencia de Duo, una aura diferente a la del resto de los seres vivos, llena de empatía hacia la muerte, que por algún motivo atraía y capturaba a tantas personas.

Heero se detuvo frente a una gema de un color violeta más oscuro que las demás, pudo ver a través de ella el cuerpo inmóvil de Duo. Era difícil distinguirlo si luz pero sabía que era el y sabía que no estaba muerto.

- - - -

Los ojos de Duo brillaban con lágrimas, que también fueron absorbidas pronto y después Duo fue liberado de la amatista de la misma forma que pasó con Heero, pero a diferencia de el, Duo había perdido cualquier brillo o indicación de vida.

Duo solo pasó una mirada de menosprecio a Heero y se volteó a acariciar la superficie de la amatista de la que acababa de salir.

"¿Duo?" pero el joven con trenza no parecía haberlo escuchado.

__

'¿Qué pasó contigo, Duo?' Heero se pone a un lado de el, y observa como el chico parece estar pensando en algo.

__

'Yo no soy quien tu crees'

'¿No?' Pero el otro joven ya había vuelto su atención a la piedra, su rostro lleno de afección.

Siguiendo entonces su mirada, Heero se dispuso a observar que era lo interesante de esa piedra. Y no tardó nada en descubrirlo.

Dentro de la piedra aun se encontraba la figura fantasmal de Duo, pero se materializaba más y más a cada segundo.

"¡Duo!" Heero se acercó un poco más y estuvo a punto de tocar la piedra pero el otro Duo le bloqueó el paso.

El rostro de Heero no pudo haber expresado más coraje, sin embargo, su mirada no fue suficiente para intimidar a la persona frente a el, viendo directamente a esos ojos...

un poco extraños, pero a la vez similares...

eran de color violetas, pero sin pupilas, como verdaderas amatistas.

__

'Shinigami.'

El otro solo sonrió de forma siniestra, con su mirada fija en los ojos azules de Heero. Entonces habló _'Se que si te lo pido, dirás que no. Así que...'_

Heero se dio cuenta del intenso brillo violeta en los ojos del Dios de la Muerte, pero no pensó que se tratara de una advertencia de lo que estaba por venir segundos después, cuando se encontró rodeado por el líquido que se solidificó casi de inmediato... y del cual escapó momentos después.

Eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a Shinigami.

'¿por qué hiciste eso?' - intentó atrapar a Heero en una amatista de nuevo pero el joven escapó fácilmente igual que la vez anterior.

Shinigami seguía a un lado del cristal en el que Duo seguía encerrado. Heero se lanzó hacia el con la intención de atacarlo pero parecía que el gemelo había leído su mente y con un golpe de sus puños dejó al soldado en el suelo a sus pies.

"No te pareces en nada a Duo." murmuró Heero, su voz tenía un tono de resentimiento.

__

'no te pareces en nada a Duo' Shinigami repitió en tono burlesco. _'Esto será más fácil si no puedes moverte, verdad?'_

"Esas cosas no me detendrán." Le respondió Heero.

__

'¿Ah no? y qué tal esto?' el brillo en la mirada de Shinigami volvió a aumentar. Heero esperó el ataque sin intentar evitarlo pero, cuando los segundos pasaron y -a excepción de la sonrisa burlesca en el rostro de su atacante- nada había cambiado, el joven de cabello corto desvió la vista de su rival para ver...

__

'Duo!' el joven dentro de la amatista parecía estar sufriendo.

__

'Dice su nombre, como si en verdad se interesara por el... ¿será esto posible? Duo, ¿tu que crees?'

'¿qué le estás haciendo?'

'Moi? Yo no le hecho nada... es lo que tu le estás haciendo porque no quieres cooperar conmigo.'

Heero no está muy seguro, pero tampoco quiere arriesgarse, por lo que la siguiente vez que Shinigami solidificó la piedra a su alrededor, el no intentó escapar y comenzó a sentir como la amatista absorbía su energía.

Los ojos de Heero estaban fijos en el cristal violeta donde Duo seguía atrapado, intentaba llamarlo pero el otro joven nunca le respondía, lentamente Heero perdía su brillo.

Heero lo llamó una vez más...

__

'Duo...'

- - - -

Trowa despertó unos segundos después de haberse quedado dormido y ahora Quatre estaba a su lado preguntándole que le había ocurrido.

"..." Trowa seguía sin responder.

__

'Estoy tratando de entender que es lo que pasa con ustedes... pero no puedo yo solo necesito que me lo digas'

Quatre pudo sentir la frustración que sentía Trowa... una vez más parecía que había escuchado sus pensamientos y reaccionando a ellos... o quizás la expresión en su rostro lo estaba delatando.

"Trowa," el joven de ojos verdes volteó a verlo, aunque sus ojos parecían estar viendo a través de el, lo que hizo que Quatre dudara un poco antes de continuar.

__

'lo que voy a preguntar tal vez suene algo estúpido, pero' - "acaso tu–"

En ese momento Trowa desvió su mirada a otro punto en la cama. La mano de Duo se había cerrado formando un puño. Trowa frunció el ceño. Se necesitó solo un instante para que Quatre perdiera el deseo de preguntar.

- - - -

Duo al fin abrió sus ojos lentamente y la amatista que lo rodeaba se desvaneció, por un momento no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse de rodillas y esperar a que lo que fuera que estuviera causando ese terrible dolor pasara.

La persona que acababa de salir de la gema tenía la mirada gris y cabellos plateados, con la piel muy pálida como la de un fantasma. Pero a los ojos de Heero que lo veía a través de la amatista, el aun conservaba su característica luz violeta.

__

'Duo.'

Duo continuó ocultando su rostro hasta que escuchó la voz de Heero y supo que fue lo que lo había despertado. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la piedra que tenía atrapado a su amigo. Heero lo estaba observando...

__

'Duo...' dicho joven se recargó contra la piedra, por alguna razón no podía mantenerse en pie... aun así alzó la vista.

__

'Heero.' le había estado llamando desde que despertó aquí.

__

'Heero.' había venido a salvarlo.

__

'Heero.' ahora estaba atrapado por su culpa.

__

'¿qué crees que estás haciendo?' preguntó Duo, aun observando el rostro de Heero, pero sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, sino de...

__

'¿no es obvio?' - Shinigami, parecía haber salido de la nada y estaba ahora justo detrás de Duo.

__

'le estoy quitando su vida...' - murmuró Duo. Sin voltear a verlo, volvió a pegar su cabeza a la gigantesca gema y cerró los ojos.

__

'Siempre se reduce a eso, ¿o no? la vida y la muerte,' Shinigami recargó su espalda contra la misma piedra en que Heero estaba encerrado.

__

'Conmigo si.' respondió Duo.

__

'pero el no morirá por completo.' Le aclaró el Dios de la Muerte.

'¿No?'

'Tu sabes que no.'

'Se está convirtiendo en algo como yo...'

'¿No es eso lo que querías...?'

'No, yo no estoy vivo y el-'

'Y el está convencido de lo contrario... ¿no es por eso que lo quieres?'

'No lo quiero.'

'¿a no?'

'No así... no quiero que sea igual a mi.'

'No puede ser de otra forma'

'Entonces... déjalo ir, no lo quiero.'

'Vas a estar solo de nuevo.'

'Lo sé.'

'¿Estás seguro?'

'S–sí.'

El Duo de ojos violetas sonrió y puso un brazo en el hombro de Duo. El chico de cabellos plateados abrió sus ojos para ver a su otra mitad, la parte más oscura de su alma y le devolvió la sonrisa y eso fue lo ultimo que Shinigami vio antes de desaparecer.

La piedra que contenía el cuerpo de Heero y los demás cuerpos se disolvieron e inmediatamente el lugar se llenó de luz por el brillo de las almas que habían sido liberadas y regresaban al mundo de los vivos.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Heero no estaba brillando. Duo observó con tristeza (sus ojos eran nuevamente de color violeta) que tampoco se estaba moviendo.

__

'Yo siempre seré el único de mi especie.'

Pensó Duo antes de inclinarse y tomar a Heero en sus brazos. 'No soy lo suficientemente humano para estar contigo- con los vivos. Pero tampoco soy lo suficientemente Deidad como para ignorarlos.'

Un extraño brillo de color violeta los envolvió a ambos y pronto el cuerpo de Heero, como si a una estrella se le pudiera inyectar combustible, volvió a brillar por cuenta propia.

__

'Esta debe ser tu lección, Heero. No puedo permanecer con ustedes'

Duo se separó de Heero en cuanto sintió que el otro estaba por desvanecerse en la luz.

__

'y si vuelves a buscarme, vas a morir.'

- - - -

Heero abrió sus ojos.

Trowa estaba a su lado en un instante, haciendo preguntas que no podía entender y Quatre haciendo preguntas que no sabía como responder.

Heero dio una vuelta en la cama y vio que Duo aun estaba dormido, Heero apenas rozó la mejilla de Duo con su mano, después lo levantó de la cama y lo tuvo en sus brazos esperando así estar más cerca de el.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. En su mente, Heero repetía el nombre de Duo...

pero nadie respondió.

****

Fin de Amatistas

****

Darla: El siguiente capítulo se titula **"Solo"**, no me atrevo a decir para cuando lo tengo listo porque en verdad en este momento no se supone que este escribiendo esto, sino estudiando para el examen más cruel de toda mi vida (no exagero.)

**__**

Trivia: ¿Qué rasgo había utilizado yo en mi otro fic ¿QNYEM? para distinguir a Heero y Duo lo pasó por alto?

****

Respuesta: No lo recuerdo XD. Jeje, no. la verdad es que tengo una vaga idea de que era... creo que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Heero puede ver o escuchar los pensamientos de Duo, pero esto no ocurre a la inversa.


	3. Solo

**SOLO **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_1._ _(adj.) único en su especie. _

_2._ _que está aislado de otras cosas. _

_3._ _dicho de personas, sin compañía. _

_4._ _abandonado o sin protección. _

_5._ _(m.) danza que se ejecuta sin pareja. _

_6._ _(mús.) composición o parte de ella que canta o toca una persona sola. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando despertó, Heero pudo escuchar un zumbido en su cabeza y una voz que claramente le estaba preguntando por algo.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas importaba. Había alguien más en la habitación. Alguien que no hacía ruido y se volvió hacia esa persona.

Duo aun estaba dormido. Heero apenas rozó la mejilla de Duo con su mano, después lo levantó de la cama y lo tuvo en sus brazos esperando así estar más cerca de el.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Quatre se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Heero. No con sus oídos, las palabras no salían de labios del expiloto del Wing, pero resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el dolor en su corazón.

_'¿Por qué no responde?' _

_'Es que no puede oírte' _

Los dos que lo observaban lo miraban y se miraban uno al otro confundidos.

* * *

Duo volvió a la habitación de los espejos. 

Pero esta vez, el joven de trenza no perdió tiempo viendo su reflejo en los múltiples espejos y avanzó con paso seguro hacia el único que no lo hacía.

Cuando llegó ahí. Su ceño se frunció al ver lo que había en el.

_'¿Y ahora que pasa Duo?'_ le preguntó Shinigami al joven que lo miraba intensamente desde fuera del espejo.

_'No quiero que vuelvas a lastimarlo... ni a el ni a nadie más.'_ advirtió Duo con voz muy seria.

_'Entonces aun lo quieres... y pensar que casi me creía la advertencia de que no querías que el volviera a salvarte.'_ le respondió Shinigami con una expresión divertida.

_'El no podrá volver aquí. Gracias a ti el es inmortal o al menos vivirá por mucho tiempo.' _

_'Lo convertimos en un monstruo después de todo.'_ los ojos de Duo se entrecerraron y sus cejas se juntaron arrugando su frente y Shinigami continuó _'No me mires así, yo no pensé eso, fuiste tu!!' _

El joven con trenza volteó su mirada en otra dirección antes de responderle. _'No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero no le puedo permitir que interfiera.' _

_'¿Interfiera en que exactamente, Duo?' _

_'Con mi muerte.' _

Shinigami se rió entonces y Duo volteó a verlo con una expresión de enfado en su rostro. _'No me hagas reír Duo ¿qué no recuerdas? muerto, ya estás.' _

Duo gruñó antes de preguntar _'¿Entonces por qué sigo aquí?' _

_'Pues, principalmente porque como tu dijiste, eres único en tu especie.' _

_'Entonces quiero dejar aquel mundo por completo.' _

Shinigami le dio la espalda a Duo, luego lentamente volteó su cabeza para verlo de reojo _'¿Por qué sospecho que tramas algo?' _

_'...' _

La deidad de los muertos se volvió completamente con una sonrisa _'¿Duo Maxwell? Tienes un plan? Jeje!! Ese si es un buen chiste...' _

La mirada seria del joven no se inmutó ante sus palabras, en lugar de eso preguntó: _'¿por qué me haces volver allá si sabes que no quiero?' _

_'Porque se que estás mintiendo.' _Le respondió Shinigami al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Duo sonrió entonces, solo porque le hizo recordar algo que le había dicho Heero _'¿tu también?' _

_'¿Dime porque Duo¿por qué cuando te diste cuenta de mi presencia tu única respuesta fue ignorarme?' _

_'¿Y que más me quedaba? Eres tan real como yo, eres una parte de mi sin la cual no puedo vivir, pero con la cual no puedo VIVIR.' _

_'El hecho de que yo prefiera la soledad a compartir mi tiempo con las personas a las que debo quitar la vida algún día es una señal de respeto hacia a ellos.' _

_'Pues tu señal de respeto me hace sentir INSOLADO¿por qué esa regla de que todo el que se acerque demasiado a mi debe morir?' _

_'Te ofrecí la solución perfecta ¿o no? convertir a varios humanos en seres de tu especie, pero te rehusaste y destruiste todo.' _

_'Querías que tuviera hermanos, más personas infectadas como yo que no podrían vivir realmente... que vivirían atrapadas en sus pesadillas y que terminarían siendo abandonados.' _

_'No estarían solos, la idea es que se tendrían uno al otro ¿qué importan los demás?' _

_'¡Supongo que no importa a menos que hayas olvidado que yo quiero ser como los demás!' _

_'Pues que pena, no puedes tener todo lo que quieres.' _

_'Lo tuve por un momento¿recuerdas?' _

_'La luz que te dio Hilde no engañó a nadie – ni a ti, no te convirtió en ser humano, solo te estaba confundiendo y tenía que quitarte esa confusión.' _

_'...' _

La última parte de la discusión no había dejado a Duo muy contento. El Dios de la Muerte cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse, antes de continuar...

_'Tenemos que volver Duo. El va a extrañarte.' _

_'No puedo. No aún... tu y yo tenemos que volver a ser uno mismo antes de regresar.' _

_'Jeje¿entonces si piensas regresar?'_ Duo le da la espalda al espejo de nuevo, esta vez para ocultar su tristeza. _'¿Y que estamos esperando?' _

Duo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de voltear a verlo de nuevo _'No lo sé, supongo que fue tonto de mi parte esperar una disculpa...' _

Shinigami rió nerviosamente entonces, después, una expresión de pena apareció en su rostro y por fin confesó:

_'Bueno... creo que lo hice porque te estabas rechazando, pero más a mi. No te permitías volver a soñar, no te diste la oportunidad de estar con el porque temías su muerte... y luego me culpaste cuando fuiste TÚ quien se alejó de el.' _

Duo miraba a su otra mitad con sorpresa y poco después, con comprensión antes de decir:

_'Yo supongo que te rechacé porque... Porque no quiero ser diferente y porque pensaba que tu eras la razón por la que he estado solo toda mi vida y no creo que Heero sea diferente... al final el también va a dejarme.' _

_'Tienes que estar bromeando.'_ fueron las palabras de la deidad inmediatamente después de escuchar a Duo.

_'¿Eh?' _

_'Duo, el chico nos adora. Heero te quiere demasiado como para venir aquí a diario durante todos los meses que te ausentaste. El estuvo buscándote todo ese tiempo y lo único que encontró fue tu esencia en este lugar... ¿cómo puedes creer que–' _

_'¿qué no durará para siempre? Tu me lo dijiste, nada es para siempre.' _

_'¿y desde cuando escuchas lo que te digo? Solo recuerda que fui yo el que conspiró para convertirlo en un muerto viviente y a pesar de eso no deja de pedirte que vuelvas con el.' _

_'¿Qué dijiste?' _

_'No te hagas el sordo, que no te queda, Heero ha estado repitiendo tu nombre desde que lo mandaste de vuelta con los vivos.' _

_'No puedo escucharlo...' _

_'Oh! lo harás pronto... cuando vuelvas a tener mi energía.' _Dicho esto, la imagen de ojos violáceos desapareció del espejo y una vez más Duo quedó sin reflejo frente a el.

Había vuelto a ser Shinigami e inmediatamente pudo escuchar a que se refería...

* * *

_¿Cómo sabes que alguien ha muerto? La respuesta es sencilla, porque su corazón ha dejado de latir. Pero¿cómo sabes cuando tú has muerto¿Acaso simplemente dejas de existir, o tienes la oportunidad de saberlo? _

_¿Es verdad que hay un infierno y un cielo al que vas después de la muerte¿Un juicio determinará si tu eternidad será en el purgatorio o el paraíso? _

Esa no es la clase de preguntas que se hace Duo. No por eso su respuesta a ellas será simple. Duo no conocerá jamás lugares como esos, a donde supuestamente las almas se van.

El vive en su propio infierno, disfruta vivir en el.

_'Soy el único en mi especie' _

El se asegurará de que así sea por el mayor tiempo que le sea posible. Sin embargo,

_'No quiero estar solo' _

Entonces aparece alguien. Alguien – no exactamente igual a el – pero que tiene cierto control sobre la vida y la muerte.

_Duo aun no lo puede creer. Duo quiere creer en el. En que no se irá como los demás. _

Heero por fin logra volver a ese lugar, la entrada al reino de los muertos, la clásica pesadilla de Duo, pero algo ha cambiado.

Duo ya no es un prisionero, nunca volverá a serlo. Ha aceptado quien es, Dios de la Muerte enamorado de la vida. Sentado sobre un trono para el cual es el único candidato, pues nadie envidia su tarea y no esta dispuesto a dársela a nadie.

Es su destino. Su carga y prefiere lidiar con ella que ver sufrir a alguien más.

* * *

Quatre sonrió apenado. Seguía siendo cierto que Duo necesitaba dormir. No era su culpa… bueno si era su culpa que ahora no pudiera despertar. 

"Pero despertará eventualmente." Su intento de excusarse.

Trowa se rió porque lo que decía era cierto. Desafortunadamente "eventual" no era suficiente para Heero.

* * *

Duo estaba aburriéndose de nuevo en su antiguo trono que ahora era iluminado por una luz que venía del techo, que irónicamente parecía ser una superficie de agua. 

"¿Qué clase de sedante usó en todo caso?"

"Para animales."

"Ja ja. Patético intento de broma, Yuy."

Duo volteó a ver a su alrededor con una expresión de aburrimiento, y se preguntó si habría alguna manera para causar que el agua que flotaba sobre sus cabezas se pudiera precipitar sobre ellos. Eso seguramente lo entretendría por un tiempo.

"Ni se te ocurra."

"Admítelo, sería divertido."

"No."

"Si te molesta tanto, puedes irte, sabes..."

"Eso dijiste la última vez–"

"Y causé aquel desastre."

"..."

Duo se levantó de su altar y empezó a caminar en cualquier dirección murmurando algo sobre ya estar harto de estar sin hacer nada y Heero camina detrás de el.

"¿Entonces es en serio? vas a seguirme a donde vaya?"

"Hn."

"Está bien... quiero ver que me alcances" y dicho esto Duo desapareció del lugar y a la mente de Heero llegó el siguiente mensaje:

_'cuando me encuentres, claro está'_

Heero solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos antes de captar la esencia única del alma de Duo y seguirlo.

_'¿encontrarte? no es difícil cuando quieres ser hallado.' _

_**Finis.**_


End file.
